Comentário de blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Shippings Interessantes de MLP/@comment-28949356-20170228010627
...Bora começar =P Fran is here =B E sim merece xD Pra falar a verdade... eu não gosto de MarbleMac =/ eu já gostei, mas foi mas foi mais por impulso já que eu vi que um monte de gente tava começando a shippar(eu realmente tinha que aprender a parar de seguir a opinião dos outros e não a minha) e o shipp é semi-canon parece, então... Mas bem, eu prefiro CheeriMac, eu até hoje em dia acho o jeito como MarbleMac foi colocado no episódio um tanto forçado... e ah Fe, eu acho com certeza que ele deve se casar com a Cheerille =P com a Fluttershy simplesmente não dá, e a Marble eu não gostaria, e tbm tem isso da teoria da família pie... e olha que eu acredito nessa teoria Bem, eu tbm acho que Rarity e o... Thrender? eu sempre erro o nome dele D= enfim acho ele melhor com a Rarity do que com a AJ, num sei bem pq, acho que é por isso da Rarity se apaixonar, mas não ser correspondida, o que até dá pena pra mim, e wow, eu nunca tinha pensando no quadrado amoroso, mas realmente faz sentido Eu até curto Sparity e apesar de que AppleSpike não é mais um dos meus OTP's eu ainda gosto do shipp e até acho melhor que Sparity *cof* cof* culpa da Mag e da Disney *cof* *cof* Eu gosto de LyraBon, e tbm acho que até seria uma boa, mas não sei se a Hasbro arriscaria, já que tem muito homofóbico no mundo não sei pq, estamos em pleno século 21 -_-, mas se ela não ligasse pros haters seria uma boa tentativa de fazer a homossexualidade ser pelo menos um pouquinho mais aceita SoarinDash é mesmo o segundo melhor shipp \o/ melhor shipp da Dash e muito melhor que FlutterDash eu até gosto de outros shipps da Dash no entanto =P FlutterDash? noooooo Eu vou ser sincera... desculpe se eu ofender alguém... então se sua opinião for oposta a minha apenas diga pra si mesmo "tô nem aí pra sua opinião Fran", well... eu odeio TimberTwi, sério foi colocado de uma maneira MUITO forçada "mas FlashLight tbm" yup, mas TimberTwi foi mais forçado na minha opinião, não estou dizendo isso pq eu gosto de FlashLight ele nem é mais um dos meu OTP's, é pq foi forçado mesmo, já FlashShimmer, desse eu gosto, quanto a isso do Flash... realmente ele só se apaixona por pôneis =P se bem que ele deve ter ficado um pouco a fim da Twi humana, mas bem, uma coisa que eu não consigo ver sentido, é que, mesmo sendo humana e pônei, as duas não deixam de ser Twilight's e portanto meio que a mesma pessoa certo? então eu imagino que os gostos delas sejam os mesmos, pq a Twi não ficou pelo menos um pouco a fim do Flash antes do Timber aparecer? Na verdade, pra que TimberTwi mesmo? Hasbro não deve ligar pros haters, o shipp tinha muitos fãs mesmo tendo muitos haters e algo que só deixa ainda mais "what?" essa escolha da Hasbro é que uma das mercadoria de Friendship Games, era uma caixa com uma boneca da Sci-Twi e um boneco do Flash juntos!! Eu não te entendo Hasbro Não me bana por favor D= xD Yep, CheesePie é meu OTP supremo, e FlutterCord é o terceiro(o segundo é SoarinDash) e eu tbm acho que daria certo =P mas de qualquer forma mesmo que não shippase FlutterCord acho que ainda iria preferir ele do que Dislestia e CheesePie e todo shipp da Pinkie é melhor que PokeyPie, não sei como já shippei isso, culpa da Kilalaa e bem acho que não existe shipp melhor =B Ah pera,tem NightStar E encerrando aqui, bem ficou muito legal Crescent =D posso dizer que realmente me surpreendeu ce tbm não gostar de TimberTwi, to preparada para falar sobre What About Discord? no blog da quinta temporada =B